herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Rhee
TV Series= was a main character and a survivor in 's . He served as one of the main protagonists from to . He is commonly the main supply runner for the group. Although his voice is first heard over the radio in a tank in the series premiere " ", Glenn makes his first appearance physically in the next episode " " and helps Rick Grimes safely escape the walkers on the street and meet up with his group. Eventually, after the group stays on the Greene Farm, Glenn marries Hershel's daughter, Maggie Greene. He was a vital and trustworthy member of the group and had escaped death numerous times in the series, until he and the group meet the villainous and extremely dangerous , who ruthlessly and sadistically executes both Glenn and Abraham Ford by bashing their heads in with his baseball bat "Lucille". Overview Glenn is an American male of Korean descent in his early 20's with black hair and a light complexion. Glenn was bright, loyal, resourceful, and quick on his feet. Keenly aware of the extreme dangers in which he places himself for the sake of the group, his youth made him willing to take the risk. Glenn thought on his feet and shows great compassion and humanity. Despite all of the horrors he has experienced, he maintained a youthful enthusiasm for life and its unexpected pleasures. He was an integral part of the group, showing surprising depth and emotion when experiencing even the most devastating tragedies. While on the farm, he begins a relationship with Maggie Greene. Over the course of the latter half of season two and the third season, he has become very close and loving towards her, doing whatever is necessary to keep her safe. He is trustworthy and loyal, as seen in the episode "When the Dead Come Knocking." When Glenn and Maggie are captured by the Governor, he is brutally interrogated by Merle but refuses to reveal where the rest of Rick's group have set up camp. Glenn's love for Maggie and his close bond with her father, Hershel Greene, leads Glenn to become less of the group canary in the coal mine and more of his own voice. Upon Hershel's death, Glenn pledges to take over his role as conscience and hope, which involves decisions like protecting Tara Chambler (in spite of her ties to the Governor) and encouraging his leader, Rick Grimes, to spare the residents of Terminus. However, after discovering that Eugene Porter is lying about Washington, D.C. and discovering that Maggie's sister Beth is alive, only to see her dead in the same day, Glenn becomes noticeably colder and less trusting. He says that he himself would have killed Dawn Lerner, who accidentally killed Beth, and that he would not have stopped to help the man trapped in the storage container at Terminus, whom he had convinced Rick to rescue. Despite having become rather distant, Glenn is still unable to kill another living person, as seen when he plots to kill Nicholas for Noah's death and for trying to kill him. He is unable to go through with it, demonstrating that he has not completely gone cold. Glenn has shown to feel really uncomfortable with killing living people, when he stabs a member of the Saviors and then starts to cry, as well as being shocked at the sight of the Saviors that him and Heath massacred in self defence. However, while he was quite uncomfortable with killing living people, he was willing to do that to protect his community, Maggie and his unborn child. In his final moments, Glenn was only concerned with Maggie's welfare, showing how devoted he was to his wife. His final words were directed to her "Maggie I'll - I'll find you", and indicated that he would always love her, even after death. Appearances Trivia *Glenn is the first person from Season 1 to die after [[Andrea (The Walking Dead)|Andrea]'s death in the Season 3 finale. *Glenn is the only character in the TV Series to share his Comic Book death with another character, Abraham Ford. *Glenn is the first main character to die in a season premiere. **Abraham technically doesn't count as his death occurred, off-screen, in the Season 6 finale. *Glenn's death in the TV Series is almost identical to his Comic counterpart, with the exception that Abraham was killed by Negan first after the "eenie, meenie, miney, moe", and Glenn was killed after a furious Daryl attacked Negan for killing Abraham and taunting Rosita over it. **This also means that technically, Glenn outlived his Comic counterpart by only a few minutes. *Glenn is one of the few characters in the TV Series whose death is near-identical to his Comic counterpart's death. *So far, out of all of the deceased main characters, Glenn has the second longest lifespan with a total of 84 episodes, with Carl Grimes having the longest with a total of 108 episodes. *Glenn's last words are "Maggie, I'll find you." *Glenn is the second member of the Negan lineup to die, the first being Abraham Ford, the third being Sasha Williams, and the fourth being Carl Grimes. External links |-| Comic Series= Glenn is a main character and a survivor first encountered in Issue 2 of ' and a member of the original Atlanta survivor group, and a civilian who had survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. After leaving Atlanta, he met Maggie Greene and eventually married her. The couple adopted Sophia after her mother's death. Characteristics and Role From his introduction, Glenn had proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to Rick and the group made him one of Rick's closest and dependable allies. He was shown always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together; even if it put himself in danger. Glenn had more obvious weaknesses despite his strengths. He often displayed a tendency to act before thinking, such as when he risked his life carelessly to confront the obviously hostile Bruce who knew who he was, and when he crashed the car into the Prison in panic, endangering himself and everyone to save Maggie. His tendency to panic was also highlighted when under extreme pressure, such as when The Governor captured the trio and beat him down without any resistance. He was disabled by pure shock and fear, and only snapped out of it once Martinez saved him. Glenn was also not as physically able or as emotionally hardened as other members of his group, and often left the situations which needed violence, such as killing off the Hunters and Scavengers, to other members of the group. He notably never killed another living human in the series. His athleticism and agility was utilized throughout the series, and when the group began living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Glenn became an ideal and effective supply runner because of these traits. Overall, Glenn's knowledge in wiring vehicles, his speed and general usefulness enabled him to survive the countless dangers of the undead, the Woodbury psychopaths and the almost lethal gunshot wounds from both Bruce and The Hunters, but, his eventual fate was ultimately out of his hands. Appearances Trivia *It is mentioned in the script book that Glenn is 22 years old. *Glenn was originally planned to die in Issue 75, but his death was postponed to Issue 100. **Glenn is the first character to die in a three digit issue of The Walking Dead. **Up until his death in Issue 100, Glenn had more appearances in the series than every character aside from Rick. *Glenn is one of the characters that never killed a living human in the comics. *Glenn is one of the few characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, the TV Series, video game, Assault Game, Social Game, and the novels. **Glenn is one of the five characters from either the comics and/or TV series who made an appearance in the video game. **In a promotional image for the game The Walking Dead: Road to Survival he was referred as "Glenn Rhee", his full name in the TV series, but in the comic series, his last name was never revealed. *Glenn and Maggie's relationship was the longest lasting relationship in the series thus far, and also the first known official marriage to take place after the apocalypse. *Glenn used to steal cars during his college years. *So far, out of all of the deceased main characters, Glenn has the second longest lifespan with a total of 99 issues, while Andrea has the longest lifespan with a total of 166 issues. External links Navigation Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Victims Category:Pacifists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Rogues Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Merciful Category:Parents Category:Titular Category:Voice of Reason Category:Monster Slayers Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Image Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Stalkers